


Sunshine

by Delia_Maguire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson is a good boyfriend, M/M, Pet Names, They're a sweet family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire
Summary: Connor is solar powered. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> "What if Connor ran on solar power?" My boyfriend asked the ceiling at some ungodly time before the sun rose... Somehow that dumb joke turned into this. 
> 
> I'm so sorry to anyone coming from my Reverse Au expecting good content. You won't find it here. XD

The dark mask of clouds overhead wept their sorrows onto the drowned city below, pouring out their agony in vicious sheets that smothered out the sun and left all a dull gray in their anger. The rain screamed its way forth from the sky and beat into the earth underfoot until the ground could take no more and let the surplus water spill from its soil to puddle up in large lakes that only spread with each passing hour and swamped the earth to turn green parkland into mud caked bogs and the roads into murky oceans. The unrelenting water pounded noisily into the hard glass of the Anderson household’s kitchen window, running down the cold pane in splattering trails that wound their way sporadically across the stretching expanse of glass until they merged with other heavy droplets and fell away from the surface in pursuit of greater oceans to join.

Hank slammed down the landline phone he’d just been all but bellowing into with a disgruntled huff and a last muttered curse, aged face twisted into a look of perfect baffled enragement. Honestly, the man still didn’t understand why he even needed to call the station on days like this, the situation had been unchanging for months now and yet every time the clouds opened up upon the unfortunate city, Jeffery still had the gall to give him shit when he called in requesting the day off. It was absolutely ridiculous, Hank really oughta just tell the police chief to take his company leave policy and stick it-

“H-Hank.” A wavering voice cut off the police lieutenant's internal monologue, silencing the man’s thoughts as all attention suddenly was rapt to where the sound had come from, to where he should’ve been allowed to focus himself all morning. 

Across the room, at the opposite end of the gray-cast kitchen, Connor stood - Or, rather, leaned heavily against the door frame - dressed in a pair of dark sweatpants that slung low on his slender hips as the tightly pulled drawstrings did little to counteract for the over sized bulk of the pants. The casual attire that made up the lower half of the android’s outfit juxtaposed drastically with everything above his waist, the mechanical man having made it so far as getting himself into a white button up undershirt and pulling on his Cyberlife jacket (God, Hank had tried  _ so _ hard to convince the kid to get rid of that thing.) before he’d apparently given up on his endless quest to achieve optimum professionalism. The RK800’s customary tie was left to hang half- tied and loose under the collar of his shirt, a messy excuse for the beginnings of a knot barely thrown together at the top of the thing so that it hung crooked and drug heavily to one side. 

“I-I need…” Connor tried but his voice module was already beginning to run down, leaving the words to crackle and buzz before Hank was across the room and hushing him.

“I know, baby.” The human shushed gently, quieting the disgruntled robot and already beginning to tug the corner of his obnoxious suit jacket off Connor’s shoulder. “I already called and got us the day off.” Hank assured quickly, pulling the fabric the rest of the way off and tossing it to the ground to be worried about later as the RK800 shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to aid the human. 

Connor swayed slightly but Hank had a large hand against one of the android’s arm in an instant, bracing him and bringing the other up to soothingly brush away that one adorab-Erm.  _ Annoying _ strand of hair that always fell into Connor’s carefully sculpted face. The boy’s gentle features were designed to encourage trust, all soft, doe-eyes and carefully positioned freckles splattered calculatingly across his pale skin to give the impression of human imperfection in a way that did nothing to take away from his beauty and only added to his imperfect desirability. Connor was made to be liked. Even that fucking sprig of ever resilient hair was carefully designed to fall in a fashion that would best facilitate integration with humankind.

It was hard to remember any of that when those soft doe-eyes fell on Hank with nothing but unbridled trust brimming in their depths and a tiny, relieved smile just had time to form on the android's lips before he finally let his body succumb to the imminent shutdown and fell straight into the human, knowing he was in good hands. 

It was a stupid policy really. An attempt to Go Green! And Save the Planet! Cyberlife could take the fucking planet and shove it right up their self-righteous ass in Hank Anderson’s opinion. His fucking android shut down every time the sun went behind a goddamn cloud for more than a minute too long and all the corporate big heads were worried about was how much money they were saving on power… Solar power, to be exact: The most unreliable and shittastic solution Hank had ever heard of - And exactly what Connor was stuck running on.

When the new power saving update had been released, Connor hadn’t even bothered to mention it to Hank. Knowing the kid, he’d probably blinked past the notification in some intense drive to get on with whatever dumbass investigation Fowler had saddled them with that week and hadn’t so much as noticed it himself - The android did have a bad habit of throwing himself headlong and full force into any task set before him. This would’ve been all fine and fucking dandy had it not entailed Hank’s partner shutting down on the spot in the middle of the goddamn precinct one lovely Tuesday morning. One second, Connor had been standing there holding coffee he’d fetched for Hank despite the lieutenant's adamant and quite vocal protests, the next he was face first on the office floor. Admittedly, Gavin tripping over the android unexpectedly spread eagle in the middle of the floor had been a little funny in retrospect when Hank had time to go the scene in his head but watching his android give him one confused -  _ Scared  _ \- look before going down had not been. 

But that had been months ago and Hank had read every goddamn “How to Care for Your Dumbass Robot” pamphlet he could get his hands on since then. As it was, the man was well versed in every subtle sign that indicated any battery level lower than 80%. (Connor had assured him time and again that there was no cause for alarm until he hit at least 12% but Hank was having none of that.) The android blinked less, breathed slower, cosmetic functions abandon in an internal hierarchy that prioritized Connor’s vital functions and kept his thirium pump beating. Lieutenant Anderson watched for these quiet signs even when his partner was too intent on pouring over case files to take note of his own condition and made it is own personal mission to ensure his android was somewhere safe where he could protect him when the stasis finally hit. 

Which is why they were both here now, in their home with the day off, no matter how badly Jeffrey wanted to bitch and complain about it being the third time this month. Connor had assured Hank time and again that the lieutenant could go on to work without him but the policeman hadn’t budged. There was no way in hell he was leaving his baby alone when he was in such a defenseless state. No fucking way.

“C’mon, lets get you back to bed.” Hank shushed softly despite the fact he was aware Connor couldn't hear him, the android’s stasis mimicking death in a way that unsettled the lieutenant and left him dreading these rainy days. The robot detective couldn’t hear him, couldn’t feel as the man slunk one arm around the machine’s back and hoisted Connor’s bulky form up into his wide arms. That didn’t stop Hank from mummering soft assurances to the android as he gathered up the prone body of his shutdown partner and slowly began the short trek back to their shared room, a quiet repetition that’s actual words got lost in the constant thrum of his gruff voice to become one steady stream of vertebrating noise. 

Hank was cautious not to let Connor’s plastic skull bang on anything as he made his way through the tight hallway, cupping one, large hand to the back of the android’s head to keep it supported and carding his digits gently through the shortly shorn locks at the back of the detective’s neck in an act of silent comfort. The lieutenant had to turn a bit to angle himself through the bedroom door in a way that wouldn't risk running Connor into a wall but he soon restraightened himself on the other side and moved to stand in front of the bed. The blankets were all neatly made as they always were, Connor impulsively fixing the covers as soon as he managed to coax Hank out of them every, single, goddamn morning despite the man’s adamant protests that they were just gonna mess them back up again in a few hours. 

“You’re gonna be okay, baby. I got you.” Hank assured softly, carefully lying the android’s still body out across the bed and grabbing one of the spare covers from the foot of the mattress to lay out over Connor, chuckling to himself as he imagined the “Androids don’t feel cold, Lieutenant.” spiel he’d be getting right about now if the RK800 was activated. The man carefully tucked the over sized blanket around the machine, pulling the corners up so they covered the robot’s shoulders and leaning back to give his work a once over.

Stasis wasn’t sleep. Hank knew that. Connor had told him so time and again. (“For fucks sake, Connor. I don’t care if you don’t mind! I’m not just gonna stick you in a damn broom closet!”) But when the robot lay with a plush blanket tucked up to his chin and his eyes fluttered gently shut so that his unnecessarily long lashes brushed against his cheeks, it was easy to pretend. The android didn’t breathe when his battery was this low, his processing power focused elsewhere, but his lips fell open to set slightly parted anyway and his mahogany hair fell into his face, the synthetic locks lacking their usual stylized perfection and falling out of where Connor had meticulously combed them back. With usually controlled hair mused and features relaxed, Hank could pretend his baby was sleeping.

With Connor settled, the lieutenant moved away from the bed to tug open the curtains covering the glass pane of a window he’d positioned the bed just alongside. The set up was hell in the dawn when the sun began to peak through the glass and prodded obnoxiously against the human’s unprepared eyes at fuck o’clock in the morning but it ensured his android would get as much sun exposure as possible as quickly as possible. If the asshole sun didn’t want to show its face again until the evening, then Hank would fucking drag Connor to the other side of the house. 

Window taken care of, Hank moved back to bed and lowered his body to sit at the edge of the mattress, bringing a large hand up to gently stroke the edge of Connor’s cheek and letting his fingers pause against the luminescent LED fit into the android’s temple. The man circled the pad of his digits against the soft light, a glaring red that reflected against his own skin to cast it that same crimson hue, because apparently a low battery alert light was more important than Connor’s ability to move. It was reminiscent of Hank’s phone, left lying on the counter back in the kitchen, and its glaring red warning light when the battery hit low - The same program that was designed into the complex piece of machinery lying before him when you got down to it. It was a stupid design the lieutenant had always been confused by. If the battery was low, why would he want to waste what little charge he had left keeping that stupid little light on? 

In Connor, however, Hank had never been more grateful for anything. As long as that tiny little circle of light shone on, he knew his android was okay. 

A low boof from the doorway drew Hank's attention away from Connor, drawing his eyes to where Sumo was busy nosing the door the rest of the way open, large, wet nose prodding at the wood until he could wiggle the rest of his hefty body through the gap. The huge dog plodded sloppily over to the bed, floppy ears bouncing with each heavy step and weighty tail wagging slightly as he finally came to a halt before the bed. The St. Bernard flopped his massive head onto the mattress with a low whine, nosing gently at one of Connor’s limp hands until he managed to butt his way under the android’s slack fingertips and gave another distressed sound.

“I know, Sumo.” Hank muttered sympathetically, patting a large hand heavily against the huge dog’s fluffy head and giving a reassuring scratch just behind the canine’s soft ear. The lieutenant moved his hand off the dog to pat the top of the bed just beside his android, shifting to make room for the pet as the massive animal flopped his huge paws onto the blanket and drug his weighty body up after them. Sumo settled in beside the powered down android, flicking his tongue out to drag against his co-owner’s still face before flopping his huge head down over the robot with another low whine.

“It’s okay, boy.” Hank assured quietly, dragging his hand slowly over the dog’s head before letting his hand fall back onto his android. “The sun will come out again.” The man promised and waited for his sunshine to come back.


End file.
